


In the darkness

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd be all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amdnj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/gifts).



He'd be all right, if only he could get somewhere outside alone.

Too much noise in the Pit. Too many people talking about Roidmude this and Chase that. He didn't want to be upset about any of it, of course he didn't. Didn't want to be a burden on Nee-chan or Shin-nii. Didn't want to piss them off. 

But everything he did lately seemed to point to the gulf between him and the rest of them being wider and wider. They didn't know his secret, and maybe they'd understand when that came out. ~~Or maybe they'd loathe him.~~

He needed to get _out._

He managed to work his way out of the commotion, with a nod and a wink and an insouciant comment, until he found himself in the park just outside. 

It was late, at least. The night air had a good bite to it, but it wasn't enough to stop tears stinging his eyes as soon as he realised he was alone. It was just too much. He couldn't cope, couldn't go on like this, he felt more and more alone every time they made some well meant but incredibly naive comment. But he couldn't yell at them, couldn't explain why-

"Gou?" 

A soft voice from over to his left. His head snapped around and he cursed himself inwardly even as he plastered a grin on his face. Shin-nii. He hadn't seen the other leave the Pit, but then again Shin-nii could move very quietly sometimes when he wanted to. 

"Yo." 

...but Shin-nii's face was drawn, and he looked exhausted. Not happy happy or angry. He - was beckoning Gou over to the boulder he was perched on. 

"Bad night, huh?" 

There was only understanding in his voice. Gou found himself going, found himself sitting next to Shin-nii, and when long arms pulled him close, he found himself crying. 

Shin-nii smelled like those milk candies he liked, and coffee. Too much coffee. That stuff'd kill him one day. He was a surprisingly good hugger. Just kept holding onto Gou, didn't ask him any embarrassing questions, didn't make a fuss.

"I'm all right," Gou said in the end, unevenly, and if it was a lie it was at least less of a lie than it would've been twenty minutes before. 

"Gou." This was the I'm A Serious Police Detective voice. "Stop thinking that you'll be thrown out on your ass for disagreeing. You're part of the family."

Gou was about to wave this off, managed a 'tchh'...

...but then Shin-nii continued and this one stopped him in his tracks. " _I can't do this without you._ "

"Oh." It was inadequate, but Gou said it again. "Oh. Um. Okay." 

Maybe. Just maybe. He could get through this after all. One way or another.


End file.
